


Le début d'une alliance

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alien Politics, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La romance entre Xavin et Karolina, pendant qu'elles étaient hors-scène, avec angst, fluff, politique alien, foreshadowing et une scène de première fois, d'où le rating. Pour les spoilers, il suffit de savoir qui est Xavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le début d'une alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic contient des spoilers sur le chapitre 8 de la deuxième série de Runaways.
> 
> C'est de la romance entre Karolina et Xavin pendant qu'elles étaient hors-scène ; contient du fluff avec foreshadowing, un peu d'angst, de la politique, et du sexe à la fin, d'où le label M. C'est techniquement du femslash, mais avec des thèmes de transexualisme fantastique, vous savez, Xavin et Karolina...
> 
> Ecrite pour la communauté Livejournal 30_interdits sur le thème "Girls girls girls".
> 
> Et, bien sûr, Runaways appartient à Marvel Comics, et les personnages ont été créés par Brian K. Vaughn.

Le coeur de Karolina se glace alors qu'elle regarde la Terre s'éloigner. Déjà, il est difficile de distinguer la petite boule bleue des autres planètes qui tournent autour du soleil. Bientôt, le soleil lui-même ne sera qu'une étoile parmi d'autres. Puis la Voie Lactée...

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui semble plus terrible que d'être en Europe, ou n'importe où loin de ses amis. Ses pensées devraient pourtant les atteindre tout aussi sûrement. Peut-être parce qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose de terrible à la Terre tout entière, et elle ne le saurait pas tout de suite. Ce serait mentionné comme un événement lointain, secondaire, comme font les journaux américains avec les guerres et les famines qui se trouvent juste arriver dans le mauvais hémisphère.

Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à eux, qui sont restés...

"Nous reviendrons." lui dit Xavin. Sa voix est féminine et douce. "Ce serait un bon endroit pour une lune de miel, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'est sans doute gentil de sa part, mais Karolina n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Peut-être parce qu'elle quitte la Terre par sa faute, même si elle l'a finalement décidé. Peut-être parce que Xavin lui fait penser aux planètes qui meurent.

"Je vois. Donc, je reviendrai quand nous seront mariées." dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

"Ce n'est pas..." La voix est maintenant emplie d'agressivité ; toujours féminine, toutefois. Karolina quitte un instant la terre des yeux et regarde Xavin, qui serre les poings. Elle est très belle. Et cela semble un peu moins un déguisement, quand elle a du mal à contenir ses émotions. Mais c'est toujours une façon de tricher.

Puis Xavin semble prendre une résolution, calme sa colère et répond doucement : "Ce n'est pas ça. Nous rentrerons sur terre quand tu voudras. Maintenant, si tu le désires, mon aimée."

Karolina hésite. Elle hésite vraiment. Mais elle n'est pas partie pour Xavin, ni pour elle, mais pour réparer les erreurs de ses parents.

Elle se sent un peu honteuse, maintenant, encore plus triste peut-être. Presque effrayée de voir que Xavin semble sincère. Elle respectera sa décision. Comme il... elle... a considéré comme normal sa préférence pour les filles.

Et cela pourrait sembler très doux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout accepter de vous, sauf que Xavin ne la connaît que depuis quelques heures, et ce n'est pas normal, Karolina n'est pas sûre de mériter cela ni de le vouloir...

Elle a peur que cela ne soit pas vrai, juste un rôle, pour la séduire. Ou que cela soit vrai, mais que cela finisse par changer, quand Xavin la connaîtra vraiment.

Ou alors que cela reste ainsi, et qu'elle-même n'arrive pas à accepter Xavin.

Mais elle pourrait essayer, au moins, de ne pas la considérer comme un agresseur, comme quelqu'un qui lui est imposé.

"Non." dit-elle. Puis elle répète "Non." pour s'en convaincre mieux. Elle lui prend la main. "Mais merci."

* * *

Karolina dort seule. Elle mange avec Xavin, puis ils parlent un instant ; elle peut interrompre les discussions et rentrer dans ses appartements quand elle veut. En général, il lui parle des planètes qui traversent leur champ de vision : de leur histoire, de leur civilisation, de certaines particularités physiques ou culturelles. Elle ne retient pas tout, mais elle aime vraiment beaucoup cela.

Il y a tellement d'êtres dans l'univers qui ont envie de vivre, tous différents, tous côte à côte. Ici, elle oublie presque qu'être une extraterrestre a été pour elle une tragédie personnelle.

Elle ne parle à personne d'autre. Elle sait bien qu'il y a d'autres Skrulls dans la vaisseau. Elle en a vu passer, elle a voulu engager la conversation, mais ils semblent l'éviter.

Elle n'ose pas demander directement à Xavin s'il leur a interdit de lui parler, mais elle mentionne leur attitude au cours d'une conversation. La réponse est hésitante.

"Ce doit être parce que tu es ma fiancée. Ils trouvent la situation embarrassante. C'est normal. Je leur ordonnerai de te fournir de la compagnie, si tu te sens seule !"

Elle ne veut certainement pas qu'on ordonne à des gens de lui parler ! S'ils en ont envie, qu'ils le fassent, c'est tout.

"Je leur dirai qu'ils en ont l'autorisation, alors." Xavin semble embarrassée, comme tout à l'heure. Mais Karolina sait que ce n'est plus parce qu'elle parle de leurs fiançailles, maintenant. Elle se surprend en lui demandant d'aller droit au but. Que doit-elle faire ? A-t-elle commis des erreurs ? Il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne l'étiquette Skrull, de toute façon, tôt ou tard.

Xavin finit par céder. "C'est juste que nous sommes en guerre contre Majesdane depuis si longtemps..."

"Mais justement ! Je suis là pour faire cesser ça !"

"Oh, je le sais !" s'exclame Xavin. "Et je t'en remercie, au nom de toute ma planète. Mais je ne crois pas qu'eux soient encore prêts à le faire."

Et Karolina comprend pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, parce que c'est trop triste, et qu'elle sent distinctement une partie de ses espoirs qui s'envolent.

"Mais je voudrais qu'ils me... qu'ils nous acceptent. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais elle ne veut toujours pas qu'on force des gens à venir lui parler, même si c'était possible de les forcer à l'apprécier, elle ne voudrait pas.

Il y a tellement d'êtres dans l'univers qui ont peur de ce qui est différent.

* * *

Après quelques semaines de voyage, Karolina découvre qu'elle appelle Xavin "elle" dans sa tête, sans restrictions ni hésitations, même quand elle n'est pas là.

Elle a pourtant vu, parfois, que Xavin, pour commander à son équipage, reprend une forme Skrull et masculine. Elle n'aime pas ça. D'un autre côté... Xavin est un Skrull, indubitablement. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à le cacher.

Karolina préfèrerait que ce soit une Skrull. Elle ne pense pas qu'elle la trouverait belle, ainsi. Elle a beau ne pas être humaine, elle a été habituée à leurs critères de beauté. La couleur de la peau ne la dérange pas, mais elle n'aime pas leur menton... pourtant, justement, elle aimerait bien voir Xavin prendre une forme féminine pour autre chose que pour lui plaire.

D'un autre côté, peut-être est-ce une question de politesse, dans un peuple de changeurs de forme, de prendre l'apparence à laquelle les gens sont habitués.

C'est une des questions qu'elle pose à Xavin. Son explication est embarrassée, ne vient que par bribes. En fait, presque à chaque fois que Xavin lui parle d'autre chose que de son amour, ou de la paix entre leurs peuples, ou des planètes que le vaisseau croise, elle semble gênée, comme si c'était des sujets trop prosaïques pour Karolina. Mais même si elle doit devenir une princesse, elle n'a pas envie qu'on lui cache toute la partie de ce voyage qui ne ressemble pas à un conte de fées ! Elle a besoin de regarder les choses en face, et qu'on la regarde en face !

Elle le lui dit, et Xavin finit par avouer que la société Skrull dans son ensemble n'est peut-être pas aussi tolérante qu'elle l'a laissé entendre. Elle, non, elle ne pense pas comme cela ! Mais certaines barrières dues au genre de naissance existent encore.

Et Karolina devrait trouver ça triste, mais elle ne s'attend plus à être bien accueillie chez les Skrulls ; elle ne s'y est probablement jamais vraiment attendue, alors cela ne change pas grand chose.

Sauf qu'après coup, si la société de Xavin n'est pas plus tolérante que la sienne, elle trouve encore plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait accepté ce qu'elle est, tout de suite.

Plus tard, alors que Xavin lui montre une planète au coeur de diamant - Karolina sent presque la lumière qu'elle reflète sur sa peau - elle demande comment elle connaît tout cela. Si cela fait partie de sa formation de prince, ou si elle a appris cela pour le plaisir.

Encore une fois, Xavin détourne le regard pour expliquer qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment tout cela. Chaque jour, avant de venir la voir, elle étudie tout ce qu'elle a comme données sur la zone. Elle choisit celles qui lui plaisent le plus pour les présenter. A quelques exceptions près, elle découvre presque en même temps qu'elle.

Karolina rit.

"Mais je les retiens vraiment, après !" proteste Xavin.

"Oh, je ne me moque pas !" s'exclame Karolina. "Mais cela aussi, tu pourrais me le dire en face !"

Xavin la regarde dans les yeux. "Je sais bien que je ne suis pas ce que tu veux. Je suis né comme un homme. J'ai été élevé comme un guerrier, et je n'ai appris de la plupart de ces endroits que leurs armements. Mais je ne veux pas seulement faire semblant. Je vais vraiment changer. Et ensuite, je changerai le monde. Avec toi."

Xavin se penche vers Karolina, et cette fois-ci elles se regardent vraiment ; Karolina peut voir la peau douce et brune de Xavin, et ses jolis yeux, et ses lèvres pleines, et elles savent toutes les deux ce qui va se passer.

Leur premier baiser est long, doux, et un peu hésitant. Ce n'est pas le baiser le plus sensuel que Karolina ait reçu, mais c'est le premier dont elle a l'impression qu'il voulait dire plus que de l'expérimentation peau contre peau. Des sentiments ont été échangés, elle a donné, reçu, et cela lui donne un peu le vertige, en un mélange de peur et de joie, d'espoir et de tristesse.

Elle prend congé avant d'en recevoir un deuxième.

* * *

Cette nuit, elle pense à Nico.

Bien sûr, si Nico avait répondu à ses sentiments, elle n'aurait jamais quitté la terre, quelles que soient les raisons. Elles seraient plutôt allées combattre des armées d'extra-terrestres.

Mais elle avait rendu les choses bien claires, Karolina n'a même pas un espoir stupide pour alourdir ses bagages.

Elle se demande ce qui se serait passé, si elle était restée. Si elle aurait rencontré une autre fille. Combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour embrasser une autre fille sans penser à Nico, et si elle y serait arrivée un jour.

Nico voudrait sans doute qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Xavin voudrait qu'elle l'aime. Mais Karolina, elle, ne peut pas changer juste pour faire plaisir aux gens.

Eh bien, elle peut au moins arrêter de faire semblant d'être ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Elle est venue ici pour cela.

Le lendemain, elle dit toute la vérité à Xavin. Elle lui dit combien elle a aimé Nico, et aussi que ses sentiments ne sont pas entièrement du passé.

Si Xavin est furieuse ou blessée, elle le cache ; elle prend Karolina dans ses bras, mêle leurs cheveux longs, murmure "Cela devait être dur, mon aimée."

Toujours ce sentiment d'être entièrement acceptée, ce vertige. Elle n'a pas à être troublée de ne pas vouloir changer pour Xavin, parce qu'elle ne le lui demande même pas.

"J'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi," murmure Karolina, et c'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle le réalise elle-même. "Mais avec elle, c'est différent..."

"Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi..." murmure Xavin, et cela devrait être une des grandes déclarations dont il est coutumier, mais cela sonne presque comme une excuse.

"Ne le dis pas comme ça !" réprimande Karolina, doucement. C'est presque une marque d'amour de lui parler comme cela ; certainement une marque de confiance. "Ca me donne l'impression que tu as honte, que tu me caches des choses !"

Xavin semble hésiter. Mais elle ne retire pas sa main du bras de Karolina ; elle la regarde toujours en face. "Je suis le choix de tes parents. Je ne sais pas quels sont maintenant tes sentiments pour eux, mais je sais ce que tu penses de la situation. Je voudrais qu'elle soit différente."

"Et toi ?" demande-t-elle. "Si tu ne m'avais pas aimée, qu'aurais-tu fait ?"

"S'ils m'avaient fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre," déclare Xavin, "je l'aurais demandée en mariage quand même, bien sûr. C'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début. Si elle avait refusé, j'aurais voulu la convaincre par la raison, en expliquant la conjecture politique. Je n'aurais pas eu peur qu'elle refuse. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas été paniquée qu'elle accepte de m'épouser pour nos deux planètes, sans rien ressentir pour moi."

Cette fois, c'est Karolina qui l'embrasse, et elles sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et c'est doux, cela a la chaleur du soleil, sur sa peau et dans son corps.

"Je ne regrette rien." dit Xavin ensuite.

"Je regrette de nombreuses choses." répond Karolina. "Mais pas que ce soit toi."

* * *

Ils arrivent sur Tarnax VII, et Karolina a l'impression de ne presque plus voir Xavin.

Bien sûr, elle l'accompagne, dans les cérémonies officielles. Elle est là pour ça. Elle veut le faire. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose de la voir sous sa forme de Skrull, et même quand elle détourne le regard, la voix n'est pas la même.

Elle semble à l'aise ainsi, pourtant, que ce soit lors de discours politiques enflammés, ou lorsqu'il présente Karolina à ses amis. Ils la regardent comme si elle était l'objet d'un mariage politique ; Xavin a dû leur dire, en partant, que c'était son projet. La déférence avec laquelle Xavin la traite ne dément pas cette idée, réalise-t-elle avec une certaine amertume.

Mais c'est sans doute mieux que ceux qui la regardent comme si elle était le résultat d'une conquête militaire, ou pire, un serpent dont il faut se méfier, l'image de l'ennemi.

Seulement le soir, elles ont quelques brefs moment où Xavin reprend pour elle sa forme féminine, mais Karolina se sent trop amère pour en profiter.

"Tu faisais juste semblant." accuse-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas vraiment une fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" explose Xavin.

Puis, sa voix apaisée, presque désepérée. "Comment puis-je le savoir ? Si cela compte quand l'amour et la compassion me rendent étrangement fragile puis forte à nouveau, je suis une fille, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Mais je voudrais ne le montrer que devant toi. Je ne sais pas comment réagiraient les autres."

Karolina voudrait protester que c'est sexiste, mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle saurait expliquer non plus, ce que c'est, être une fille, de l'intérieur.

Alors elle dit juste "désolée" et, cette fois, profite de leur brève solitude pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, le discours de Xavin est moins rationnel que d'habitude, plus passionné. Quand quelqu'un lui demande s'il pense que la paix avec Majesdane pourrait durer plus de quelques heures, elle clame, fougueuse :

"Il y a quelques mois, je vous aurais répondu que je l'ignorais, mais que cela valait la peine d'essayer. Et puis je suis parti chercher ma fiancée. Je suis venu pour la paix entre nos peuples, rien de plus. Et pourtant, je suis tombé profondément amoureux d'elle. Qui sait ce que nous pouvons découvrir, dans ce qui nous semble une pénible alliance ? Nous n'avons jamais pensé à la paix avec les Majesdaniens. Nous ne nous sommes jamais demandé à quoi elle ressemblait avant de la refuser !"

Sous les joues de Karolina brûlent des flamboiements rouges. Bien sûr, Xavin a déjà dit devant cette même assemblée qu'ils allaient se marier. Mais une déclaration d'amour publique est quelque chose de nouveau.

Soudainement, ces formes masculines et ce visage de Skrull ne lui semblent plus si graves. Elle se lève, sans qu'on lui demande rien, et c'est son tour de s'exclamer :

"Je n'ai pas grandi sur Majesdane. Je ne connais pas cette guerre. J'ai été élevée sur Terre, où les Skrulls ne sont pas très populaires non plus." Il y a des murmures dans l'assistance. "Il y a des guerres, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais... pendant très longtemps, je n'y ai pas été prise. Je peux dire que j'aime la paix, parce que j'ai grandi ainsi, mais en ayant vu les horreurs de la guerre, de loin. Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas su faire la guerre. J'aurais juste été horrifiée de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter, tellement que je n'aurais pas essayé. Mais Xavin... Xavin n'a connu que la guerre depuis sa naissance. Et il y est doué ! C'est un Super-Skrull, et il pourrait se couvrir de gloire... et malgré cela, il trouve encore la force de rêver d'une paix qu'il n'a jamais connue, que la plupart d'entre vous semblent avoir oubliée, à cause de mes affreux parents ! Il peut y croire ! Ne voyez-vous pas comme ceci est merveilleux, comme c'est une preuve d'intelligence et de force ? Moi, je le vois ! Mais vous, vous êtes des Skrulls, c'est votre prince ! Alors, essayez de l'écouter ! Essayez de la croire !"

Ses joues sont brûlantes, elle est sûre qu'elle a fait des répétitions, elle a peur que certaines passages comptent comme des insultes à l'assistance, et à la fin elle a oublié sa résolution de désigner Xavin par "il" pour ne pas l'embarrasser publiquement.

Elle entend quelques applaudissements. Elle se tourne, pour voir si c'est ironique. Elle est à peu près certaine que c'est un des amis de Xavin.

Bientôt, les bruits de satisfaction se répandent dans l'assistance. Ce n'est pas tout le monde, bien sûr, et il y a aussi des murmures plus négatifs. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les acclamations que Xavin rassemble. Mais elle est leur prince, alors cela ne veut pas forcément dire grand-chose, lui a-t-elle expliqué. Là, ces gens applaudissent Karolina. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a dit du mal de ses parents et du bien de Xavin. Mais ils n'étaient pas forcés de le faire.

C'est ce jour-là que les détails de l'ambassade vers Majesdane sont décidés.

Xavin s'est contenté, devant la foule, d'un sourire empli de fierté, de reconnaissance et de respect pour Karolina. Le soir, enfin débarrassée de son déguisement, elle murmure avec admiration "Karolina..."

"Epouse-moi." interrompt Karolina.

Xavin la regarde avec une incrédulité émerveillée.

"Tu aurais proposé encore, et j'aurais dit oui, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui demande. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'accepte juste par obligation, ou..." Elle s'étrangle. "Je veux passer ma vie avec toi." Elle dit presque qu'elle l'aime. Elle n'y est peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête.

"Je t'aime," murmure Xavin, comme en écho à ses pensées.

"Est-ce que..." cela lui semble égoïste, mais pour Karolina c'est important. "Est-ce que tu pourras être une fille au mariage ? Même une fille Skrull, cela me va."

Xavin hésite. "J'alternerai." conclut-elle. "Je devrai au moins apparaître sous ma forme traditionnelle lors des cérémonies les plus publiques. Mais à l'échange des voeux, oui." Elle sourit. "Je veux vraiment pouvoir embrasser la mariée." Et d'en profiter dès maintenant. Karolina se sent toute légère. Elle n'a pas déterminé exactement depuis quand ces marques d'affection la soutiennent au lieu de l'effrayer, mais ce n'est pas entièrement nouveau.

Il y a quand même certaines choses dont elle veut s'assurer. "Ils n'y aura pas de problèmes si nous n'avons pas d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrais pas... est-ce que les Skrulls et les Majesdaniens peuvent seulement..."

"Les Skrulls sont des changeurs de forme." rappelle Xavin. "Ce n'est pas juste une illusion." Et, oh, oui, elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais cela doit effectivement pouvoir dire qu'ils peuvent avoir des enfants avec n'importe qui. "J'ai des cousins, aussi les problèmes d'héritage pourront se résoudre. Peut-être même plus facilement qu'avec un prince au sang mêlé."

"Tant mieux." souffle Karolina, soulagée.

"Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la peine d'en tirer des conclusions trop hatives. Nos métamorphoses peuvent être plus subtiles que tu crois, et nous avons aussi des laboratoires avancés. Si tu voulais un jour des enfants, il y a de nombreuses méthodes. Aussi, je pourrais les porter."

Karolina regarde Xavin, abasourdie. "C'est sérieux ?"

Xavin a un sourire vaguement embarrassé. "Je comprends que cela puisse sembler un peu drôle. Mais c'est vrai quand même." Et puis "Mais nous pourrons en parler un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui !" s'exclame Karolina. Cela lui semble presque étrange d'envisager à nouveau un futur à long terme, d'envisager une nombreuse suite de jours pour construire quelque chose. Elle l'embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

Xavin semble penser que Karolina devrait être heureuse d'être sur Majesdane, plutôt que sur Tarnax VII.

Il est vrai qu'ici, les toits sont transparents de manière à recueillir la lumière perpétuelle, et tout le monde a la peau chatoyante comme la sienne. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sur des enfants, et cela lui donne envie de pleurer.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne s'y sent pas à sa place. Comme Tarnax VII, cette planète est sous l'emprise de la guerre.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un paradis qui lui ferait regretter de ne pas avoir grandi ici, et c'est tant mieux. Mais elle aurait espéré trouver plus.

Certaines personnes la regardent avec horreur, aux réunions, dans la rue. Elle ne sait pas si elle porte, à leurs yeux, le poids des fautes de ses parents, ou si c'est parce qu'elle épouse un Skrull, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était en train de s'amuser sur Terre alors qu'ils souffraient.

Elle prend pourtant la place qui lui a été momentanément accordée au Parlement. Elle discourt, elle plaide. Elle peut y arriver. Ils veulent la paix plus que les Skrulls, ou alors, ce n'est qu'une impression. Ils ont plus à perdre. Ou c'est moins dans leur nature. Ou ils mentent mieux. La difficulté n'est pas de les convaincre de la nécessité d'un accord, mais de leur donner des garanties que ce n'est pas un piège.

Ils n'ont aucune confiance dans les Skrulls, et ils en médisent parfois avec violence, même quand Xavin est là - peut-être surtout quand Xavin est là. Ici aussi, elle doit prendre sa forme "officielle". On soupçonne déjà suffisamment les Skrulls de mensonge. Même après avoir testé le pouvoir de Karolina, ils lui ont fait passer des examens complexes pour vérifier qu'elle était bien la fille de ses parents.

Elle a entendu des Majesdaniens, heureusement peu nombreux, dire qu'elle avait la trahison dans le sang. D'autres pensent que ce n'est que justice qu'elle paie pour les fautes de ses parents. Pour ceux-là, elle a l'impression d'être un agneau sacrificiel. Ces gens ne donneraient pas leur fille en mariage à un Skrull. Certains vont même jusqu'à la plaindre, quand ils se rappellent qu'elle n'est pas juste une clause dans un traité. Ce ne sont même pas ceux pour lesquels elle éprouve le plus de sympathie. Elle sait que Xavin sait. Elle sait qu'être considérée comme le dragon qui dévore la jeune fille sacrifiée lui donne envie de crier.

Et Karolina serre la main de sa fiancée sous la table, même si elle est déguisée en homme, peu importe ; mais elle n'ose pas dire à tout son peuple qu'elle l'aime, elle. Elle n'a toujours pas osé le dire à Xavin.

Elle a parlé au parlement Majesdanien d'affection, de respect, et de confiance absolue, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle les laisse parler, car il lui semble que cela éveille la sympathie en sa faveur, que cela fait avancer les choses dans le bon sens. Elle se sent horriblement lâche.

Elle savait bien que les politiciens devaient mentir, de toute façon.

Ces clauses de sûreté qu'ils n'ont pas, les Skrulls ne les ont pas non plus. Elle ne pense pas que sa vie comptera le moins du monde si Majesdane décide de mener une attaque contre Tarnax VII. Elle ne leur demande pas de jeter leurs armes - peut-être plus tard, mais pas tout de suite ! Juste d'essayer de ne pas s'en servir, juste pour voir ! De croire en elle, de croire en la parole de Xavin ! Ce n'est pas le prince qui a lancé l'attaque !

Un conseiller Majesdanien, un vieillard qui semble retors, a fait jurer à Karolina, le premier jour, qu'elle reniait ses parents et ne ressentait que du mépris pour eux. Cela a brisé son coeur. Mais après tout, elle avait l'impression que c'était ce que l'univers entier lui avait demandé depuis ce jour où ils avaient surpris leurs secrets... Il demande la même chose à Xavin aujourd'hui.

Karolina sait que Xavin n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec ses parents. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ne lui ont jamais menti. Elle pense un instant qu'elle va refuser. Qu'elle va leur cracher au visage. Elle ne pourra même pas la détester pour cela.

Mais Xavin, bouillonnant sous une face glaciale, renie sa famille et conspue leurs actes.

Cela a certainement de l'effet. Karolina le mesure bien. Elle demande, à ce moment précis, que soit organisé le vote qui va sceller l'alliance avec les Skrulls. Il leur faut une nuit pour tout organiser. Plus qu'un soir... et elle saura si elle a réussi.

"Ils ne méritent pas cette paix !" crie Xavin quand elle la retrouve. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous donnons tant de mal pour eux !"

"Ils ont peur." essaie d'expliquer Karolina. Elle ne se sent vraiment pas le coeur à les défendre plus, mais elle ajoute "Tout le monde mérite la paix." Et elle embrasse Xavin, pour lui en donner un peu. Cela lui est devenu entièrement naturel maintenant. Elle lui prend la main, la fait asseoir. Elle comprend sa colère, pour cette fois.

"Ils me méprisent ! Et ils te détestent, sinon ils ne te laisseraient même pas m'approcher !" Xavin soupire. "Je devrais leur répéter ce que tu as dit de moi. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'ils ont. Mais ils ne comprendraient même pas. Oh, je déteste les Majesdaniens."

"Ne dis pas ça !" s'exclame Karolina. "Nous ne construirons jamais la paix comme cela ! Ce sont juste des politiciens, et des adultes. Il y a des gens de notre âge, sur cette planète. Il y a des enfants..."

"Mais ils pensent tous que m'épouser est le pire sort qui puisse t'arriver..." soupire Xavin.

"Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme ça..." et Karolina le pense de toutes les façons possibles, alors qu'elle se coule dans les bras de sa fiancée. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille : "Je t'en prie, accepte un instant de penser à moi quand tu les juges, comme je pense à toi quand je pense aux Skrulls."

Elle caresse les cheveux de Xavin. "T'épouser est peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver." Elle le pense. Elle aimait ses amis sur terre, et oh, comme elle aimait Nico, mais c'était toujours des combats, des fuites, et des repères secrets entre temps, se cacher des adultes, et cacher certaines choses de ses amis, et se cacher d'elle-même, aussi.

Maintenant, elle a quelqu'un avec qui être elle-même. Elle ne se bat plus. Et elle construit de ses propres mains la paix pour laquelle elle allait manifester quand elle était encore presque une enfant. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ne pas être capable de changer pour Xavin. Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà fait, sans se forcer, sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Tu es belle." murmure-t-elle. "Encore plus belle que le premier jour, et je me sentais déjà rougir en te regardant. Est-ce que c'est ton visage qui a changé, ou c'est moi ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répond Xavin. "Les transformations sont un peu difficiles à maîtriser, sans modèle."

Et elle serait capable de se lancer dans une grande explication technique, alors Karolina l'interrompt en l'embrassant encore. Ses lèvres glissent dans le cou de Xavin, dont la respiration s'accélère ; et Karolina commence à ouvrir sa combinaison. Elle croit qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle sent déjà la chaleur du corps de sa fiancée, et ses courbes douces, mais cela ne suffit pas tout à fait.

Xavin a un halètement choqué alors que Karolina n'a même pas fini de régler son compte à la fermeture éclair. "Nous allons... nous allons nous marier." balbutie-t-elle comme si c'était un empêchement.

"Justement..." murmure Karolina. Elle chasse d'un coin sombre de son esprit des pensées qui lui disent que sa survie et ce mariage peuvent dépendre du vote de demain. "Je ne voudrais pas que ma première fois soit après un rituel qui m'y oblige. Je veux que ce soit quand j'en ai envie." Elle s'étonne de sa propre audace quand elle murmure, son souffle effleurant la peau sensible du cou. "J'en ai très envie. Et toi ?"

Elle ne doute pas des sentiments de Xavin à ce sujet. Elle l'entend respirer, elle sent depuis des semaines la caresse de son regard. Elle espère juste qu'il n'y a pas une coutume absurde dans la famille royale, dont elle n'aurait jamais entendu parler.

"Karolina... je veux cela plus que..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Karolina n'a plus envie de jouer à ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Le costume traditionnel de Majesdane, que Karolina a décidé de porter symboliquement, est formé de fins rubans, qui, sur les épaules, les bras et les jambes, se croisent en des arabesques complexes, pour montrer la richesse de l'oeuvre tout en laissant passer le plus de lumière possible.

Les mains de Xavin défont très lentement les noeuds qui le retiennent, ses doigts parfois glissant sur les lanières de tissu, parfois entre, caressant la peau, la dévoilant peu à peu, l'embrassant à chaque pause, de plus en plus bas... Karolina frissonne. Elle a l'impression de flotter. Puis Xavin embrasse doucement la pointe de son sein, et elle sent son sexe qui tressaille, qui attend...

Mais c'est sa première fois, alors elle n'a pas l'intention de se depêcher.

Elle trace des arabesques sur le dos de Xavin, masse la nuque de sa fiancée qui, pour manifester sa satisfaction, émet un son qui ressemble à un ronronnement, tout en continuant à éparpiller avec précaution les vêtements de Karolina autour d'elle.

Et puis, quand la dernière large bande de tissu, enroulée autour de la taille, tombe, Xavin se penche sur elle et la regarde, avec une telle intensité que Karolina en serait presque gênée, si son coeur ne battait pas déjà si fort de félicité.

Xavin n'est pas entièrement nue, mais sa combinaison a fini de glisser, et de révéler sa poitrine et son ventre. Sa peau est brune et lisse - ce n'est pas sa vraie forme, doit se rappeler Karolina, elle peut se le permettre, mais cela reste frappant - ses seins sont un peu plus gros que ceux de Karolina, plus ronds, ou c'est peut-être parce qu'ils pendent au-dessus d'elle... Karolina a envie de les toucher.

Et puis elle se rend compte que ses cheveux, libérés se la gravité sans qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, ont devancé sa pensée, et sont déjà en train de caresser la peau de Xavin, qui laisse échapper un gémissement.

Ce n'est pas comme tout à l'heure, où les différents murmures de contentement de Xavin semblaient totalement volontaires, une marque d'appréciation qui n'était pas mise en mots par timidité, absence de coordination, ou tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Là, elle semble réellement surprise.

Et Karolina réalise que même si elle ne sait pas quelles expériences Xavin a déjà eues, et avec qui (et ce serait un très mauvais moment pour demander), elle est à peu près certaine qu'elle n'a rien fait avec un corps de fille. Tout est à découvrir pour elle, et Karolina est toute prête à l'aider, et à lui montrer qu'elle ne perd rien ! En fait, l'idée lui plait suffisamment pour mettre de la chaleur dans son ventre et dans ses joues.

Elle essaie de contrôler ses mèches flottantes, de rendre les caresses plus précises, et puis finalement attire Xavin à elle, l'embrasse, la serre dans ses bras.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire en particulier ?" demande-t-elle à son oreille.

"Non." répond Xavin d'une voix pas tout à fait assurée. Karolina souhaite très fort que c'est juste parce qu'elle n'a pas d'idées, pas parce qu'elle n'ose pas dire qu'elle préfèrerait être un garçon en ce moment.

"Des choses que tu ne veux pas, peut-être ?"

"Non." répond Xavin, et cette fois, elle n'hésite pas. "Tout ce que tu voudras, mon aimée."

Karolina sourit "Alors laisse-moi faire."

Roulant sur le côté, elle prend un des seins de Xavin dans sa main, commence à jouer avec, le soupesant dans sa main avant de le masser doucement, de chatouiller le bout... et elle continue, dans le même temps, à jouer avec ses mèches de lumière, pour caresser le visage et la bouche de sa fiancée.

Son autre main glisse vers le bas, caresse le ventre de Xavin, descend sur ses hanches, finit de faire glisser sa combinaison, joue délibérément sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de se poser sur son sexe. Xavin frissonne, tremble même, quand les doigts de Karolina effleurent son clitoris - puis ils descendent encore, trouvent son sexe trempé de désir. Bizarrement, cela la fait frissonner elle-même. Cela lui donne envie.

Alors, après quelques minutes de jeu, elle finit de renverser Xavin sur le dos, et glisse vers le bas, embrassant au passage ses jolis seins, son ventre parfait, son nombril, et finit le visage entre ses jambes. Elle trouve l'odeur de Xavin à la fois enivrante et douce.

OK, les choses deviennent sérieuses maintenant. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle sauve le monde, bien sûr, et elle va se marier, aussi, mais là c'est sérieux au sens des adolescents de la Terre, dont elle fait toujours partie. Elle a des connaissances théoriques. Il s'agit de mettre en pratique.

Sa langue hésite au début, puis elle constate avec soulagement qu'elle aime le goût, et elle explore avec plus d'enthousiasme, encouragée par les murmures inarticulés de Xavin et ses soubresauts involontaires, quand elle touche de façon inattendue un point particulièrement sensible.

"Oh oui..." murmure finalement Xavin, haletante, "oh oui ça y est c'est fini..."

"Tu as aimé ?" demande-t-elle, malicieuse.

"Je... Bientôt... assez de souffle et d'esprit pour... mais bien sûr... c'était incroyable..." Karolina rampe sur ses coudes pour le plaisir de regarder le visage de Xavin. Elle embrasse doucement ses lèvres, Xavin approfondit le baiser, caresse longuement sa langue de la sienne.

"J'ai vraiment ce goût-là ?" demande-t-elle après. "Oh, je suppose que c'était une question stupide..." Elle rougit. "Et maintenant, je devrais faire la même chose ?"

"Comme tu veux !" s'exclame Karolina. "Ou autre chose. Tu pourrais..." Elle prend la main de Xavin, la glisse elle-même entre ses cuisses, réalise alors qu'elle attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. Elle ferme les yeux, pousse un gémissement de plaisir.

"Oui..." murmure-t-elle. Les yeux à nouveau ouverts, elle observe Xavin qui essaie de regarder ce qu'elle fait, le sourcil concentré, et s'attendrit un instant ; jusqu'à ce qu'un contact encore mieux placé que les autres lui coupe le souffle "Oui, encore comme ça, voilà. Oh..." Elle écarte les jambes plus largement, et vraiment, Xavin apprend vite... il y a toujours deux doigts qui jouent sur son clitoris, alors qu'un autre entre en elle ; elle se sent à la fois terriblement bien et empressée d'aller plus loin encore. Elle presse Xavin d'aller plus vite, plus profondément, et il s'exécute au-delà de ses espérances, alors qu'une explosion de plaisir bouleverse son corps et sa tête. Son coeur s'emballe, sa respiration aussi, elle serre convulsivement les cuisses, emprisonnant la main de Xavin.

Puis, quand ses muscles se détendent, dans un élan improvisé, elle la serre dans ses bras, très fort, ses lèvres dans con cou, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre passée autour de son épaule.

"Je suis tellement heureuse..."

Et Xavin lui murmure des mots d'amour à l'oreille, et tout est parfait.

* * *

Elles se réveillent l'une à côté de l'autre, le matin, et Karolina retrouve les longues mèches et les superbes courbes brunes de sa fiancée. Cela la fait sourire. Elle craignait que Xavin... rechange pendant qu'elle dort, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle caresse ses cheveux, lui dit "Nous allons devoir y aller." et aussi "Je t'aime."

Xavin se réveille alors tout à fait, presque en sursaut, et Karolina se souvient qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le lui dire. C'est la première fois, et elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. C'est venu tout seul.

Elle rit presque en le réalisant, alors que Xavin l'embrasse avec une passion fiévreuse.

Et ce matin-là, au Parlement, le vote est positif. Par quelques voix, une trêve sans limitation de durée est votée, qui pourra peut-être déboucher sur un vrai traité de paix, si les choses se passent bien. Et il semble à Karolina qu'elle n'a pas assez de place en son coeur pour tout ce bonheur-là.

Alors qu'à travers le toit de cristal, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, elle regarde le soleil de Majesdane se coucher, elle appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Xavin et lui demande "Dis, est-ce que tu crois que l'amour peut sauver le monde ?"


End file.
